Surprise
by kittylover93
Summary: short one shot about the night Jake, a navy soldier, comes home and surprises his girl Bella.


**This is a story taken from an idea I got off of a TV show and my boyfriend has recently left for the navy and it made me think of a story about how Jake comes home from the navy and decides to surprise Bella. One shot so either you will like it or you won't. Hope you like it. **

**JPOV**

I had been away from Bella for almost a year now. I had been off on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Being a sailor was always my dream because all of the men in my family have joined that navy so when I turned eighteen I signed up for the navy. It was my dream but it was my girlfriend's worst nightmare. We had been going out for almost a year when I started to hint at the fact that I was seriously thinking about joining, but I think she just didn't want to think about it.

After months of talking about it and telling her that everything would be okay, she finally gave me her blessing and soon I went off to boot camp. That was one of the hardest two months I thought we would ever have to endure but my job took me out on the ship and they told me I had to be away for a year. Bella and I didn't get to talk much because well lets be honest there is no cell service in the ocean. We wrote letters and talked on the phone when I could get to a phone but it was never the same as holding her.

I recently told her that I had to go back on the ship and I would be out on the ship for just a few weeks more so she wouldn't be able to talk to me. This was _not_ true. The truth was I was actually coming home weeks early and I wanted to surprise her. I talked with her mom for the past week and we figured out the best plan to surprise her.

Bella was staying at her parents house because she was saving up her money during the summer so she could study in the fall. It's now summer so I know that Bella is working hard in a restaurant as a waitress. Her mom told me that every night she comes home tiered and goes straight to bed and sometimes when she goes to check on her she hears Bella mumble my name.

Since she goes straight to bed I'm going to hide in the house and wait till she's fully asleep. Then I'm going to slip into her room and cuddle up to her and just see what happens. So today is the day and I am currently sitting in a burger king waiting to get the text from her mom saying that she left for work. I just feel like going and walking into the restaurant and surprise her now but it's all planned.

I still see the day I left for my first trip out to sea. Bella got all dressed up in her nicest outfit that I loved. She kept hugging me and not letting go. I could feel the tears roll down her cheeks and onto my uniform. Men don't cry but seeing my Bella like that made my heart feel like it was being torn in half. We said see you later because we knew that it wasn't going to be goodbye, we would see each other soon.

I feel my phone go off in my pocket. One new text message, "Hey Jake, Bella just left for work. See you when you get here." I put the phone back in my pocket and finished eating my burger and fries. I drove to Bella's house and talked with her mom and dad. The hours flew by and soon it was time for Bella to get home and her mom told me just what she would do, "First she goes and takes a shower. Then she goes to the laundry room to throw her clothes in the washer. Then she goes to bed. It takes about half an hour. Then in about another hour she's out cold."

"Alright. Thanks Mrs. Swan. So where do you want me to hide?"

"You can hide in our room till she falls asleep."

"Okay." I smiled and I heard Bella's truck pull up. I ran up the stairs and hid in their room.

I could hear Bella talking to her parents about her day at work and then head in for the shower. When I heard her go in her room I relaxed some. About fifteen minutes later Bella's mom came in, "Jake, Bella is out cold. I think you can go in now."

I walked over and gave Bella's mom a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks mom." She was always like a mother to me.

She hugged me and said, "I'm just glad you're home Jake."

I smiled back at her and walked towards Bella's room. I took off my shoes so I wouldn't make a noise as I went in. When I opened the door I could tell Bella was out cold. She was breathing heavy and she was all curled up into a ball holding the teddy bear I got her for Christmas the second year we dated.

I crept into the room and took off my pants and shirt. Bella always slept in just a shirt and underwear when she would stay over and I would be in boxers. I looked at her more closely and she was also wearing the shirt she gave me but I told her to hold onto whenever I leave. She must not have been sleeping well because she was on the floor and she only did that when she couldn't sleep straight through the night.

I got down and laid behind her. I put my head near her hair and breathed in deep, I love the way she smells. I put my arm around her and she snuggled closer to me in her sleep. Then her breathing changed and she mumbled, "Oh Jake, I know your not there but I just wish this dream could continue."

I leaned over her some and saw her keeping her eyes closed. I chuckled, she thought I was just a dream and would disappear when she opened her eyes. I got up and went over to her and laid where she could see me, "Bells open your eyes."

"No it's just a trick to make you go away. I miss you Jake." A tear slid down her face.

"Bells please open your eyes sweety. I'm not a dream."

She opened her eyes and they went three sizes bigger, "Jake? Oh please tell me I'm not sleeping."

I smiled, "No baby I'm here. I lied when I told you that I had to be back on the ship. I wanted to surprise you." There were tears flowing down her cheeks now, "Bells, are you mad at me?"

She pulled me to her and kissed me, oh how I missed this, "No Jake, I'm just so happy that you are here. Oh Jake I love you."

"I love you too. And I didn't tell you the best news yet. I get to stay for close to a month." Bella smiled wide and hugged me tight.

"Oh Jake I felt your arms and I was so sure that it was just another dream. I still can't believe that you are here."

"Well believe it honey. I'm home for a month and I have an apartment in town and you can come live with me till I leave if you want to."

She hugged me and said, "Of course I want to come live with you. But for tonight will you just lay with me? I've missed the feel of your arms around me as I sleep."

I kissed her and said, "There isn't any place I want to be tonight."

I went and laid behind Bella like I did before and just held her all night long. When she was fully asleep I heard her mumble, "So happy." I smiled and kissed the back of her head and for once in almost a year I slept all the way through the night. When I woke up in the morning I was so happy to find her still in my arms. The next day Bella moved in with me. We were with each other almost all month and it quickly came time for me to leave again. I left Bella at the airport but before I got on the plane I told her how much I love her and that I would be back soon. We kissed and she told me that she would be here waiting for me when I got back. With that in thought I got on the plane and smiled cause I knew that she _was_ going to be there.

**Okay this probably sucked but it just kind of went with how I was feeling. Review. Thanks.**

**-Kittylover93 **


End file.
